legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Requests for Rights/Moderator/Rioforce
I am Rioforce, a LEGO Universe Free-To-Play member. I have been on this wiki since Septembver, and have made almost 700 edits since joining. I am an Area Moderator on the Lego Universe News Forums, and I think I would be helpful to this Wiki. Because I am Homeschooled, I often finish my school early so I can get on the computer earlier than most Public schooled kids. I have handled bullies and hackers before, so I know to react calm when they do something wrong, but I always take the right precautions. So if you think I can help, please vote for me! [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] I am a Free Player!! '01:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Support I support you! Nealybealy 01:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : Uh, Neal, you need to give reasons why you think he would be a good mod... Just saying you support doesn't count as a vote, there's no given reason behind it to make the decision on. Also, use the Support template. ;) I will later :P Nealybealy 03:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I trust you dude,you are a true friend. Ive seen you in action,and i think your a good guy. AtomicScientist 23:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist I've seen your skills, you an amazing player and all around good guy, you'd make a great mod. -Jazzermb Yes. Nicktoons 3d Agreed. Now that AwesomeMe44 is out of the running, you would be a good mod. I STILL am thinking we need a new mod around this time.... Alec Warper 13:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Don't let me impact the decision. You're a good man, Rio, but like Jamesster says, you have grazed the side of unacceptable some times. Then again, at times, so have I. You mean well, and you could be an extremely good moderator. On the other hand, you could turn around and we could have the whole LafBrothers thing again. You'll be a mod someday, there's no doubt in my mind, but perhaps not now. Yet, the scale is balanced with me. I won't say yes. I won't say no. Ultimately, it is you who will decide to be the mod or not. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch]] 23:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) And yes, I know this sig's not working. :This. You have the potential to be a mod, just not quite yet. Clean a couple of things up first. Eventually, yes, I think you could be a good mod. Just not yet. Oppose While you're a good friend and have contributed several good things to this wiki (mainly pictures), I don't think you could be trusted that well as a mod here. You've been rude and disrespectful to people here in the past, both normal members and moderators/admins/bureaucrats, and while you have apologized, the fact is that behavior cannot be allowed, period. The same goes for that massive wall of chat spam you knowingly posted because you "were bored" and then logged in as an alternate account to get around your kick as a result of the spam. Once again, you apologized and are completely forgiven. It's just a matter of knowing these sorts of things won't happen in the future, and as it has been happening recently as well (example: the chat spamming and sockpuppetry just happened a week ago), I'm not sure I trust you enough to be a mod yet. As said, you're always quick to apologize and I know you don't mean any real harm, and you have contributed some good stuff here in mainspace pages. I just don't think you're ready to be trusted with mod powers yet. I have to oppose you. you cannot be trusted with that big of a power. Destroyes 23:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) We have enough already. I guess... EpicBoss @EpicBoss.No we dont,if anything,we dont have enough! I would suggest picking neutral. 99up 02:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Not enough edits.